The present invention relates to novel 4-(4-pyridyl)-benzamides. The compounds possess valuable therapeutic properties and are suitable, in particular, for treating diseases that respond to modulation of Rho kinases (ROCKs).
An important large family of enzymes is the protein kinase enzyme family. Currently, there are about 500 different known protein kinases. Protein kinases serve to catalyze the phosphorylation of an amino acid side chain in various proteins by the transfer of the y-phosphate of the ATP-Mg2+ complex to said amino acid side chain.
These enzymes control the majority of the signalling processes inside cells, thereby governing cell function, growth, differentiation and destruction (apoptosis) through reversible phosphorylation of the hydroxyl groups of serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in proteins. Studies have shown that protein kinases are key regulators of many cell functions, including signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell motility, and cell division. Several oncogenes have also been shown to encode protein kinases, suggesting that kinases play a role in oncogenesis. These processes are highly regulated, often by complex intermeshed pathways where each kinase will itself be regulated by one or more kinases. Consequently, aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity. Due to their physiological relevance, variety and ubiquitousness, protein kinases have become one of the most important and widely studied families of enzymes in biochemical and medical research.
The protein kinase family of enzymes is typically classified into two main subfamilies: Protein Tyrosine Kinases and Protein Serine/Threonine Kinases, based on the amino acid residue they phosphorylate. The serine/threonine kinases (PSTK), includes cyclic AMP- and cyclic GMP-dependent protein kinases, calcium- and phospholipid-dependent protein kinase, calcium- and calmodulin-dependent protein kinases, casein kinases, cell division cycle protein kinases and others. These kinases are usually cytoplasmic or associated with the particulate fractions of cells, possibly by anchoring proteins. Aberrant protein serine/threonine kinase activity has been implicated or is suspected in a number of pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, septic shock, bone loss, many cancers and other proliferative diseases.
Accordingly, serine/threonine kinases and the signal transduction pathways which they are part of are important targets for drug design. The tyrosine kinases phosphorylate tyrosine residues. Tyrosine kinases play an equally important role in cell regulation. These kinases include several receptors for molecules such as growth factors and hormones, including epidermal growth factor receptor, insulin receptor, platelet derived growth factor receptor and others. Studies have indicated that many tyrosine kinases are transmembrane proteins with their receptor domains located on the outside of the cell and their kinase domains on the inside. Much work is also under progress to identify modulators of tyrosine kinases as well.
A major signal transduction systems utilized by cells is the RhoA-signalling pathways. RhoA is a small GTP binding protein that can be activated by several extracellular stimuli such as growth factor, hormones, mechanic stress, osmotic change as well as high concentration of metabolite like glucose. RhoA activation involves GTP binding, conformation alteration, post-translational modification (geranylization and farnesylation) and activation of its intrinsic GTPase activity. Activated RhoA is capable of interacting with several effector proteins including ROCKs (Rho kinase) and transmit signals into cellular cytoplasm and nucleus.
Rho kinase is found in two isoforms encoded by two different genes of ROCK, ROCK 1 (also known as ROCKβ or p160-ROCK) and ROCK 2 (also known as ROCKα). Both ROCK 1 and ROCK 2 contain an amino-terminal catalytic kinase domain, a central coiled-coil domain of about 600 amino acids, and a carboxyl-terminal pleckstrin homology (PH) domain that is split by a cysteine-rich region. Rho/GTP interacts with the C-terminal portion of the central coiled-coil domain and activates the kinase activity of ROCK.
Thus, ROCK1 and 2 constitute a family of serine/threonine kinases that can be activated by RhoA-GTP complex via physical association. Activated ROCKs phosphorylate a number of substrates and play important roles in pivotal cellular functions. The substrates for ROCKs include myosin binding subunit of myosin light chain phosphatase (MBS, also named MYPT1), adducin, moesin, myosin light chain (MLC), LIM kinase as well as transcription factor FHL. The phosphorylation of theses substrates modulate the biological activity of the proteins and thus provide a means to alter cell's response to external stimuli. One well documented example is the participation of ROCK in smooth muscle contraction. Upon stimulation by phenylephrine, smooth muscle from blood vessels contracts. Studies have shown that phenylephrine stimulates alpha-adrenergic receptors and leads to the activation of RhoA. Activated RhoA in turn stimulates kinase activity of ROCK1 and which in turn phosphorylates MBS. Such phosphorylation inhibits the enzyme activity of myosin light chain phosphatase and increases the phosphorylation of myosin light chain itself by a calcium-dependent myosin light chain kinase (MLCK) and consequently increases the contractility of myosin-actin bundle, leading to smooth muscle contraction. This phenomenon is also sometimes called calcium sensitization. In addition to smooth muscle contraction, ROCKs have also been shown to be involved in cellular functions including apoptosis, cell migration, transcriptional activation, fibrosis, cytokinesis, inflammation and cell proliferation. Moreover, in neurons ROCK plays a critical role in the inhibition of axonal growth by myelin-associated inhibitory factors such as myelin-associated glycoprotein (MAG). ROCK-activity also mediates the collapse of growth cones in developing neurons. Both processes are thought to be mediated by ROCK-induced phosphorylation of substrates such as LIM kinase and myosin light chain phosphatase, resulting in increased contractility of the neuronal actin-myosin system.
Abnormal activation of the Rho/ROCK pathway has been observed in various disorders (1Wettschureck, N., Offermanns, S., Rho/Rho-kinase mediated signaling in physiology and pathophysiology. J. Mol. Med. 80, 2002, 629-638; 2Müller, B. K., Mack, H., Teusch, N., Rho kinase, a promising drug target for neurological discorders. Nat. Drug Discov. Rev. 4, 2005, 387-398; 3Hu, E, Lee, D., ROCK inhibitors as potential therapeutic agents for cardiovascular diseases. Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs. 4, 2003, 1065-1075). As already mentioned, ROCKs phosphorylate the myosin binding subunit of myosin light chain (MLC) phosphatase (MLCP), resulting in increased myosin phosphorylation and actin-myosin contraction (4Somlyo, A. P., Somlyo, A. V., Ca2+ sensitivity of smooth muscle and nonmuscle myosin II: modulated by G proteins, kinases, and myosin phosphatase. Physiol. Rev. 83, 2003, 1325-1358). Examples of disease states related with abnormal Rho/ROCK activity, in particular with vasospasm activity, include cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension (9Satoh S., Kreutz R., Wilm C., Ganten D., Pfitzer G., Augmented agonist-induced Ca2+-sensitization of coronary artery contraction in genetically hypertensive rats. Evidence for altered signal transduction in the coronary smooth muscle cells. J. Clin. Invest. 94, 1994, 1397-1403; 10Mukai, Y., Shimokawa, H., Matoba, T., Kandabashi, T., Satoh, S., Hiroki, J., Kaibuchi, K., Takeshita, A., Involvement of Rho-kinase in hypertensive vascular disease: a novel therapeutic target in hypertension. FASEB J. 15, 2001, 1062-1064; 11Uehata, M., Ishizaki, T., Satoh, H., Ono, T., Kawahara, T., Morishita, T., Tamakawa, H., Yamagami, K., Inui, J., Maekawa, M., Narumiya, S., Calcium sensitization of smooth muscle mediated by a Rho-associated protein kinase in hypertension. Nature 389, 1997, 990-994; 12Masumoto, A., Hirooka, Y., Shimokawa, H., Hironaga, K., Setoguchi, S., Takeshita, A., Possible involvement of Rhokinase in the pathogenesis of hypertension in humans. Hypertension 38, 2001, 1307-1310), chronic and congestive heart failure (18Fuster, V., Badimon, L., Badimon, J J, Chesebro, J H, The pathogenesis of coronary artery disease and the acute coronary syndromes (2). N Engl J Med 326, 1992, 310-318; 19Shimokawa, H., Cellular and molecular mechanisms of coronary artery spasm: lessons from animal models. Jpn Circ J 64, 2000, 1-12; 20Shimokawa, H., Morishige, K., Miyata, K., Kandabashi, T., Eto, Y., Ikegaki, I., Asano, T., Kaibuchi, K., Takeshita, A., Longterm inhibition of Rho-kinase induces a regression of arteriosclerotic coronary lesions in a porcine model in vivo. Cardiovasc Res 51, 2001, 169-177; 21Utsunomiya, T., Satoh, S., Ikegaki, I., Toshima, Y., Asano, T., Shimokawa, H., Antianginal effects of hydroxyfasudil, a Rho-kinase inhibitor, in a canine model of effort angina. Br J Pharmacol 134, 201, 1724-1730), cardiac hypertrophy (40Hoshijima, M., Sah, V. P., Wang, Y., Chien, K. R., Brown, J. H., The low molecular weight GTPase Rho regulates myofibril formation and organization in neonatal rat ventricular myocytes. Involvement of Rho kinase. J Biol Chem 273, 1998, 7725-77230; 41Sah, V. P., Hoshijima, M., Chien, K. R., Brown, J. H., Rho is required for Galphaq and alpha1-adrenergic receptor signal-637 ing in cardiomyocytes. Dissociation of Ras and Rho pathways. J Biol Chem 271, 1996, 31185-1190; 42Kuwahara, K., Saito, Y., Nakagawa, O., Kishimoto, I., Harada, M., Ogawa, E., Miyamoto, Y., Hamanaka, I., Kajiyama, N., Takahashi, N., Izumi, T., Kawakami, R., Tamura, N., Ogawa, Y., Nakao, K., The effects of the selective ROCK inhibitor, Y27632, on ET-1-induced hypertrophic response in neonatal rat cardiacmyocytes-possible involvement of Rho/ROCK pathway in cardiac muscle cell hypertrophy. FEBS Lett 452, 1999, 314-318), chronic renal failure (7Sharpe, C. C., Hendry, B., M. Signaling: focus on Rho in renal disease. J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 14, 2003, 261-264), cerebral vasospasm after subarachnoid bleeding (13Shibuya, M., Suzuki, Y., Sugita, K., Saito, I., Sasaki, T., Takakura, K., Okamoto, S., Kikuchi, H., Takemae, T., Hidaka, H., Dose escalation trial of a novel calcium antagonist, AT877, in patients 636 with aneurysmal subarachnoid haemorrhage. Acta Neurochir (Wien) 107, 1990, 11-15; 14Shibuya, M., Suzuki, Y., Sugita, K., Saito, I., Sasaki, T., Takakura, K., Nagata, I., Kikuchi, H., Takemae, T., Hidaka, H., et. al, Effect of AT877 on cerebral vasospasm after aneurysmal subarachnoid hemorrhage. Results of a prospective placebo-controlled double-blind trial. J Neurosurg 76, 1992, 571-577; 15Sato, M., Tani, E., Fujikawa, H., Kaibuchi, K., Involvement of Rho-kinase-mediated phosphorylation of myosin light chain in enhancement of cerebral vasospasm. Circ Res 87, 2000, 195-200; 16Miyagi, Y., Carpenter, R. C., Meguro, T., Parent, A. D., Zhang, J. H., Upregulation of rho A and rho kinase messenger RNAs in the basilar artery of a rat model of subarachnoid hemorrhage. J Neurosurg 93, 2000, 471-476; 17Tachibana, E., Harada, T., Shibuya, M. Saito, K., Takayasu, M., Suzuki, Y., Yoshida, J., Intra-arterial infusion of fasudil hydrochloride for treating vasospasm following subarachnoid haemorrhage. Acta Neurochir (Wien) 141, 1999, 13-19), pulmonary hypertension (5Sylvester, J. T., The tone of pulmonary smooth muscle: ROK and Rho music? Am. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol. 287, 2004, L624-L630) and ocular hypertension (34Honjo, M., Inatani, M., Kido, N., Sawamura, T., Yue, B. Y., Honda, Y., Tanihara, H., Effects of protein kinase inhibitor, HA1077, on intraocular pressure and outflow facility in rabbit eyes. Arch Ophthalmol 119, 2001, 1171-1178; 35Rao, P. V, Deng, P. F., Kumar, J. Epstein, D. L., Modulation of aqueous humor outflow facility by the Rho kinase-specific inhibitor Y-27632. Invest Ophthalmol V is Sci 42, 2001, 1029-1037). Further diseases related to abnormal Rho/ROCK activity are cancer (6Aznar, S., Fernandez-Valeron, P., Espina, C., Lacal, J. C., Rho GTPases: potential candidates for anticancer therapy. Cancer Lett. 206, 2004, 181-191; 43Yin, L. et al., Fasudil inhibits vascular endothelial growth factor-induced angiogenesis in vitro and in vivo. Mol Cancer Ther 5, 2007, 1517-25; 44Itoh, K., Yoshioka, K., Akedo, H., Uehata, M., Ishizaki, T., Narumiya, S., An essential part for Rho-associated kinase in the transcellular invasion of tumor cells. Nat Med 5, 1999, 221-225; 45Genda, T. Sakamoto, M., Ichida, T., Asakura, H., Kojiro, M., Narumiya, S., Hirohashi, S., Cell motility mediated by rho and Rho-associated protein kinase plays a critical role inintrahepatic metastasis of human hepatocellular carcinoma. Hepatology 30, 1999, 1027-1036; 46Somlyo, A. V., Bradshaw, D., Ramos, S., Murphy, C., Myers, C. E., Somlyo, A. P., Rho-kinase inhibitor retards migration and in vivo dissemination of human prostate cancer cells. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 269, 2000, 652-659), asthma (24Roberts, J. A., Raeburn, D., Rodger, I. W., Thomson, N. C., Comparison of in vivo airway responsiveness and in vitro smooth muscle sensitivity to methacholine in man. Thorax 39; 1984, 837-843; 25Chiba, Y., Misawa, M., Characteristics of muscarinic cholinoceptors in airways of antigen-induced airway hyperresponsive rats. Comp Biochem Physiol C Pharmacol Toxicol Endocrinol 111, 1995, 351-357; 26Chiba, Y., Takada, Y., Miyamoto, S., MitsuiSaito, M., Karaki, H., Misawa, M., Augmented acetylcholine-induced, Rho mediated Ca2+ sensitization of bronchial smooth muscle contraction in antigen-induced airway hyperresponsive rats. Br J Pharmacol 127, 1999, 597-600; 27Chiba, Y., Sakai, H. Misawa, M., Augmented acetylcholine-induced translocation of RhoA in bronchial smooth muscle from antigen-induced airway hyperresponsive rats. Br J Pharmacol 133, 2001, 886-890; 28Iizuka, K., Shimizu, Y., Tsukagoshi, H., Yoshii, A., Harada, T. Dobashi, K., Murozono, T., Nakazawa, T., Mori, M., Evaluation of Y-27632, a rho-kinase inhibitor, as a bronchodilator in guinea pigs. Eur J Pharmacol 406, 2000, 273-279), male erectile dysfunctions (8Andersson, K. E., Hedlund, P., New directions for erectile dysfunction therapies. Int. J. Impot. Res. 14 (Suppl. 1), 2002, S82-S92; 32Chitaley, K., Wingard, C. J., Clinton Webb, R., Branam, H., Stopper, V. S., Lewis, R. W., Mills, T. M., Antagonism of Rho-kinase stimulates rat penile erection via a nitric oxideindependent pathway. Nat Med 7, 2001, 119-122; 33 Mills, T. M., Chitaley, K., Wingard, C. J., Lewis, R. W., Webb, R. C., Effect of Rho-kinase inhibition on vasoconstriction in the penile circulation. J Appl Physiol 91, 2001, 1269-1273), female sexual dysfunction, over-active bladder syndrome (64Peters, S. L. et al., Rho kinase: a target for treating urinary bladder dysfunction? Trends Pharmacol Sci. 27, 2006, 492-7) and preterm labor (29Niiro, N., Nishimura, J., Sakihara, C., Nakano, H., Kanaide, H., Up-regulation of rho A and rho-kinase mRNAs in the rat myometrium during pregnancy. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 230, 1997, 356-359; 30Tahara, M., Morishige, K., Sawada, K., Ikebuchi, Y., Kawagishi, R., Tasaka, K., Murata, Y., RhoA/Rho-kinase cascade is involved in oxytocin-induced rat uterine contraction. Endocrinology 143, 2002, 920-929; 31Kupittayanant, S., Burdyga, T., Wray, S., The effects of inhibiting Rho-associated kinase with Y-27632 on force and intracellular calcium in human myometrium. Pflugers Arch. 443, 2001, 112-114).
Inhibitors of ROCKs have been suggested for use in the treatments of a variety of diseases. They include cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension (see above9-12), chronic and congestive heart failure8-21, and cardiac hypertrophy40-42, chronic renal failure7, furthermore cerebral vasospasm after subarachnoid bleeding13-17, pulmonary hypertension5 and ocular hypertension34, 35. In addition, because of their muscle relaxing properties, they are also suitable for asthma24-28, male erectile dysfunctions8, 32, 33, female sexual dysfunction and over-active bladder syndrome64 and preterm labor29-31 Several recent studies have reported the beneficial effects of ROCK inhibitors in ischemia-reperfusion and myocardial infarction. In these studies, the ROCK inhibitors Y-27632 and fasudil were shown to decrease ischemia-reperfusion injury, myocardial infarct size, and myocardial fibrosis in response to experimental myocardial infarction (MI) and in a rat model of chronic hypertension induced congestive heart failure (see above 18-21 and 22Masumoto, A., Mohri, M., Shimokaw, a H., Urakami, L., Usui, M., Takeshita, A., Suppression of coronary artery spasm by the rho-kinase inhibitor fasudil in patients with vasospastic angina. Circulation 105, 2002, 1545-1547; 23Shimokawa, H., Iinuma, H., Kishida, H., et al., Antianginal effect of fasudil, a Rho-kinase inhibitor, in patients with stable effort angina: a multicenter study (abstract). Circulation 104-[Suppl II], 2001, II691; 36Morishige K, Shimokawa H, Eto Y, Kandabashi T, Miyata K, Matsumoto Y, Hoshijima M, Kaibuchi K, Takeshita A, Adenovirus-mediated transfer of dominant-negative rho-kinase induces a regression of coronary arteriosclerosis in pigs in vivo. Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 21, 2001, 548-554; 37Kandabashi T, Shimokawa H, Mukai Y, Matoba T, Kunihiro I, Morikawa K, Ito M, Takahashi S, Kaibuchi K, Takeshita A, Involvement of rho-kinase in agonists-induced contractions of arteriosclerotic human arteries. Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 22, 2002, 243-248; 38Liu M W, Roubin G S, King S B 3rd, Restenosis after coronary angioplasty. Potential biologic determinants and role of intimal hyperplasia. Circulation 79, 1989, 1374-1387; 39Shibata R, Kai H, Seki Y, Kato S, Morimatsu M, Kaibuchi K, Imaizumi T, Role of Rho-associated kinase in neointima formation after vascular injury. Circulation 103, 2001, 284-289).
Additionally, ROCKs can interact with other signalling pathways resulting in inhibition of phosphoinositide-3 kinase (PI-3K), endothelial nitric oxide synthase (eNOS) pathways, and activation of plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) which may contribute to endothelial dysfunction like restenosis and atherosclerosis. Thus ROCK inhibitors have been suggested for the treatment of restenosis and atherosclerosis (see above 36-39 and Iwasaki, H. et al., High glucose induces plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 expression through Rho/Rho-kinase-mediated NF-kappaB activation in bovine aortic endothelial cells. Atherosclerosis, 2007, Jan. 31).
Vascular intimal thickening in vein grafts after surgery is the major cause of late graft failure. In a study with the ROCK inhibitor fasudil, the intimal thickening and vascular smooth muscle cell (VSMC) proliferation was significantly suppressed, whereas VSMC apoptosis was enhanced in the weeks following the procedure, suggesting that ROCK inhibitors can be used as a therapeutic agent for the prevention of graft failure36-39, 67.
Injury to the adult vertebrate brain and spinal cord activates ROCKs, thereby causing neurodegeneration and inhibition of neuroregeneration like neurite growth and sprouting (56 Bito, H., Furuyashiki, T., Ishihara, H., Shibasaki, Y., Ohashi, K., Mizuno, K., Maekawa, M., Ishizaki, T., Narumiya, S., A critical role for a Rho-associated kinase, p160ROCK, in determining axon outgrowth in mammalian CNS neurons. Neuron 26, 2000, 431-441). Inhibition of ROCKs results in induction of new axonal growth, axonal rewiring across lesions within the CNS, accelerated regeneration and enhanced functional recovery after acute neuronal injury in mammals (spinal-cord injury, traumatic brain injury) (see above 64 and 60Hara, M. et al., Protein kinase inhibition by fasudil hydrochloride promotes neurological recovery after spinal cord injury in rats. J. Neurosurg. Spine 93, 94-101; 61Fournier, A. E., Takizawa, B. T. & Strittmatter, S. M., ROCK inhibition enhances axonal regeneration in the injured CNS. J. Neurosci. 23, 2003, 1416-1423; 62Sung, J. K. et al., A possible role of RhoA/Rho-kinase in experimental spinal cord injury in rat. Brain Res. 959, 2003, 29-38; 63Tanaka, H. et al., Cytoplasmic p21 (Cip1/WAF1) enhances axonal regeneration and functional recovery after spinal cord injury in rats. Neuroscience 127, 2004, 155-164). ROCK inhibitors are therefore likely to be useful for regenerative (recovery) treatment of CNS disorders such as spinal cord injury, acute neuronal injury (stroke, traumatic brain injury) (52Okamura N et al., Vasodilator effects of fasudil, a Rho-kinase inhibitor, on retinal arterioles in stroke-prone spontaneously hypertensive rats. J Ocul Pharmacol Ther. 23, 2007, 207-12; 53Yagita Y et al., Rho-kinase activation in endothelial cells contributes to expansion of infarction after focal cerebral ischemia. J Neurosci Res. 85, 2007, 2460-9), Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer disease (54Pedrini S et al., Modulation of statin-activated shedding of Alzheimer APP ectodomain by ROCK. PLoS Med. 2, 2005, 18; 55Burton A., NSAIDS and Alzheimer's disease: it's only Rock and Rho. Lancet Neurol. 3(1), 2004, 6) and other neurodegenerative disorders. Other neurodegenetarive disorders for which ROCK inhibitors are expected to be useful are Huntington's disease (Shao J, Welch W J, Diprospero N A, Diamond M I. Phosphorylation of profilin by ROCK1 regulates polyglutamine aggregation. Mol Cell Biol. 2008 September; 28(17):5196-208; Shao J, Welch W J, Diamond M I. ROCK and PRK-2 mediate the inhibitory effect of Y-27632 on polyglutamine aggregation. FEBS Lett. 2008 May 28; 582(12):1637-42), spinal muscular atrophy (Bowerman M, Shafey D, Kothary R. Smn depletion alters profilin II expression and leads to upregulation of the RhoA/ROCK pathway and defects in neuronal integrity. J Mol. Neurosci. 2007; 32(2):120-31) and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Inhibition of the Rho/ROCK pathway has also proved to be efficacious in other animal models of neurodegeneration like stroke52, 53 and in inflammatory and demyelinating diseases like multiple sclerosis (51Sun X et al., The selective Rho-kinase inhibitor Fasudil is protective and therapeutic in experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis. J Neuroimmunol. 180, 2006, 126-34), acute and chronic pain (57Inoue, M. et al., Initiation of neuropathic pain requires lysophosphatidic acid receptor signaling. Nature Med. 10, 2004, 712-718; 58Ramer, L. M., Borisoff, J. F. & Ramer, M. S., Rho-kinase inhibition enhances axonal plasticity and attenuates cold hyperalgesia after dorsal rhizotomy. J. Neurosci. 24, 2004, 10796-10805; 59Tatsumi, S. et al., Involvement of Rho-kinase in inflammatory and neuropathic pain through phosphorylation of myristoylated alanine-rich C-kinase substrate (MARCKS). Neuroscience 131, 2005, 491-498).
ROCK inhibitors have been shown to possess anti-inflammatory properties by decreased cytokine release, e.g. TNFα. Thus they can be used as treatment for neuroinflammatory diseases such as stroke, multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and inflammatory pain, as well as other inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, asthma, irritable bowel syndrome, or inflammatory bowel disease (70Segain J. P., Rho kinase blockade prevents inflammation via nuclear factor kappa B inhibition: evidence in Crohn's disease and experimental colitis. Gastroenterology. 124(5), 2003, 1180-7). In addition, recent reports have demonstrated that inhibition of ROCK results in disruption of inflammatory cell chemotaxis as well as inhibition of smooth muscle contraction in models of pulmonary inflammation associated with asthma. Therefore, the inhibitors of the Rho/ROCK pathway should be useful for the treatment of asthma (see above 51 and 47Kawaguchi A, Ohmori M, Harada K, Tsuruoka S, Sugimoto K, Fujimura A., The effect of a Rho kinase inhibitor Y-27632 on superoxide production, aggregation and adhesion inhuman polymorphonuclear leukocytes. Eur J Pharmacol 403, 2000, 203-208; 48Lou Z, Billadeau D D, Savoy D N, Schoon R A, Leibson P. J., A role for a RhoA/ROCK/LIM-kinase pathway in the regulation of cytotoxic lymphocytes. J Immunol 167, 2001, 5749-5757; 49Vicente-Manzanares M, Cabrero J R, Rey M, Perez-Martinez M, Ursa A, Itoh K, Sanchez-Madrid F., A role for the Rho-p160 Rho coiled-coil kinase axis in the chemokine stromal cell-derived factor-1alpha-induced lymphocyte actomyosin and microtubular organization and chemotaxis. J Immunol 168, 2002, 400-410; 50Thorlacius K et al., Protective effect of fasudil, a Rho-kinase inhibitor, on chemokine expression, leukocyte recruitment, and hepatocellular apoptosis in septic liver injury. J Leukoc Biol. 79, 2006, 923-31).
Since ROCK inhibitors reduce cell proliferation and cell migration, they could be useful in treating cancer and tumor metastasis6, 43-46. ROCK inhibitors can also be beneficial in diseases with impaired blood brain barrier function, e.g. HIV-1 encephalitis (71Persidski Y et al., Rho-mediated regulation of tight junctions during monocyte migration across the blood-brain barrier in HIV-1 encephalitis (HIVE). Blood. 107, 2006, 4770-4780) and Alzheimer's disease (72Man S-M et al., Peripheral T cells overexpress MIP-1a to enhance its transendothelial migration in Alzheimer's disease. Neurobiol. Of Aging 28, 2007, 485-496).
Furthermore, there is evidence suggesting that ROCK inhibitors suppress cytoskeletal rearrangement upon virus invasion, thus they also have potential therapeutic value in anti-viral and anti-bacterial applications (69Favoreel H W, Cytoskeletal rearrangements and cell extensions induced by the US3 kinase of an alphaherpesvirus are associated with enhanced spread. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 102(25), 2006, 8990-5).
ROCKs have been reported to interfere with insulin signalling through serine phosphorylation of insulin receptor substrate-1 (IRS-1), in cultured VSMC. Activation of RhoA/ROCK was observed in skeletal muscles and aortic tissues of Zucker obese rats. Inhibition of ROCK, by fasudil for 4 weeks, reduced blood pressure, corrected glucose and lipid metabolism, improved insulin signalling and endothelial dysfunction. In another experiment administration of high dose fasudil completely suppressed the development of diabetes, obesity, and dyslipidemia and increased serum adiponectin levels in OLETF rats. ROCK inhibitors may therefore be useful for the treatment of insulin resistance and diabetes (see above 67 and 65Nakamura Y et al., Marked increase of insulin gene transcription by suppression of the Rho/Rho-kinase pathway. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 350(1), 2006, 68-73; 66Kikuchi Y et al., A Rho-kinase inhibitor, fasudil, prevents development of diabetes and nephropathy in insulin-resistant diabetic rats. J Endocrinol. 192(3), 2007, 595-603; 68Goyo A et al., The Rho-kinase inhibitor, fasudil, attenuates diabetic nephropathy in streptozotocin-induced diabetic rats. Eur J. Pharmacol. 568(1-3), 2007, 242-7).
The ROCK inhibitor Fasudil increased cerebral blood flow and was neuroprotective under CNS ischemic conditions. ROCK inhibitors are expected to be useful for the treatment of ischemic CNS disorders and may therefore improve functional outcome in patients suffering from stroke, vascular or AD type dementia52,53.
Due to the efficacy of Y-27632 and fasudil in animal models of epileptogenesis, of ROCK inhibitors have been suggested for the use in the treatments of epilepsy and seizure disorders (Inan S Y, Büyükafsar K. Antiepileptic effects of two Rho-kinase inhibitors, Y-27632 and fasudil, in mice. Br. J. Pharmacol. advance online publication, 9 Jun. 2008; doi:10.1038/bjp.2008.225)
ROCK inhibitors are also expected to be useful for the treatment of glaucoma34,35, psoriasis, retinopathy and benign prostatic hypertrophy.
As ROCK's have been implicated in neuronal morphogenesis, connectivity, and plasticity in general, they are expected to be useful for the treatment of psychiatric disorders, e.g. major depression, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder and bipolar disorders.
ROCK inhibitors have been described in the prior art, e.g. in WO 2007/026920, WO 2005/074643 and WO 2004/016597. However, their affinity and selectivity or their pharmacological profile is not yet satisfactory.